


The Vet

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pets, awkward Ianto, cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: When Ianto takes his dog to the vet he’d been expecting to bring home a prescription, not a handsome mans phone number.





	The Vet

There were certain things a dog could get away with if it was cute, getting mud on a strangers trousers as they went to pet them, destroying a newspaper and getting the shredded remains absolutely everywhere. You could even forgive a cute dog for accidentally pissing in ones shoes but a cute dog barking it’s head off in the vets waiting room, traumatising the handsome strangers cat who was sat opposite their owner was a little harder to forgive. Especially considering said owner was previously trying to come up with an opening line to try and flirt with the stranger.

Ianto thought himself a reasonable man but when his dog wouldn’t shut the hell up he was screaming internally. The poor man sat opposite him was casting Ianto and his dog worried glances as he tried to sooth the tiny kitten cowering in it’s cage. Ianto had never wanted any animal to shut up more in his entire life, he and the stranger had been enjoying some flirty eye contact before Owen, the dog Ianto had previously loved with all his heart, had started acting up.

Eventually they were called in to see the vet and Ianto let out a relieved sigh, sending the poor man an apologetic look as he carted off his yapping pup. How embarrassing, Ianto was ready to crawl into a dark hole and never climb out. He used the time in which Owen was examined to try and get a handle on the embarrassment he was feeling, feeling ready to face the waiting room once more as he went to go collect his proscription from the receptionist.

“Hey,” the last thing Ianto expected was for the man to approach him, yet here he was in all his glory with a cute, confident smile plastered across his face, “I see he’s calmed down a bit now?”

It took Ianto an embarrassingly long amount of time to realise he was talking about Owen, “Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, he’s usually a lot more friendly”

“I’m sure, what’s his name?” The man bent down to pet Owen and got slobbered on for his efforts

“Owen,” he cringed, “Owen, stop that” Ianto groaned internally, sure he’d blown it now but the man laughed freely with a smile on his face, so maybe not, “And you?” He asked the man, “What’s your name?”

“Jack,” he smiled teasingly, “and the kitten Owen here was trying to scare into an early grave is Toshiko” the man, Jack, introduced himself

“I’m Ianto” he held a hand out for Jack to shake, feeling like a complete idiot. Why the hell had he done that? It’s like all his admittedly lacking social skills had abandoned him, “Ianto Jones, and I’m a gay- guy!” His eyes widened comically as he tried to backtrack, “I’m a guy who, uh, I-”

“Likes men?” Jack seemed to find his mortifying lack of social skills amusing, “Me too, we should get coffee some time” he took one of the Vet’s business’s cards and scrawled his number on the back of it as his name was called out, his turn to see the vet, “Call me”

And then he was gone, leaving Ianto and Owen stood by the reception desk wondering what the hell had just happened.

Owen gave him a look, his head tilted to one side almost knowingly as Ianto blushed down at the number in his hand, “Shut up” he glared at the dog, cheeks burning as he slipped the card into his pocket.

As he left the vet he couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t just dogs that got away with acting like idiots if they were cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this ridiculous little fic. I love to hear what you think so feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
